You are worth it
by Brentinator
Summary: "Sometimes...sometimes I wonder if it's even worth it." "It is worth it. YOU are worth it." Rated T for self harm, suicidal thoughts, and breakdowns. Happy birthday Call Her Angie She Likes That!


Chase's POV.

It was midnight at the academy, and I was doing my last security check before going to bed. You may ask why, but Perry rarely does her job, so I sometimes take her late night and early morning shifts if she isn't doing them. I was almost finished when I heard a large crash come from the student dorms. Running with my flashlight, I saw that one of the bathroom lights were on and I knocked on the door quietly, knowing I was in the girls dorm and Mr. Davenport would have a cow if he found out I was in here past curfew.

"Is anyone in there?" I whispered.

Not hearing anything else, my hand slipped down to the knob and I slightly twisted it to see it was unlocked. When I found out it was, I reluctantly opened it to see Selena on the floor, crying her eyes out. Immediately dropping my flashlight, I went down to her level and put my hand on her back.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked.

She continued crying and I saw that the mirror was shattered and her hand was covered in blood and glass.

"Come on, we gotta get you to the infirmary." I sighed as I helped Selena up while she clinged to me tightly with her good hand.

As soon as we got there, she was placed on a gurney while the doctor got ready to get the glass out of her hand and do a X-ray. I stepped out and decided to call Mr. Davenport, explaining what I had found. As soon as he heard, he explained he was coming and I came in just as he finished the X-ray. I clutched her undamaged hand and looked up at her.

"What happened?"

"I was in the bathroom and I thought I heard someone, so I tried to punch them, only to punch the mirror."

"Was someone actually in there?"

"No. Probably just creaking floorboards."

Then Mr. Davenport came in and looked at us carefully before saying.

"Selena, you broke three of your fingers and there'll be a doctor in a few minutes to put a cast on, but I need to ask a question, cause I just looked at your chip."

"Wh-what is it?" She asked nervously as she pulled at her pajama shirt sleeve.

"Why was your chip off? I know sometimes we turn it off if you glitch bad enough, but we didn't do that tonight."

"I have no idea. Maybe a malfunction?" She suggested, still nervous.

"Maybe, but unlikely. I'll check tomorrow. Selena, I want you in bed as soon as they release you. Chase, go to bed, now."

"Yes sir." I sighed as he left and they quickly put a cast on Selena's fingers.

Then I realized the nervousness in Selena's eyes and remembering that I felt it when Sebastian rebelled. That nervousness was the look and feelings of a self harmer who didn't want to get caught. Now I realized that she had lied to me. She probably turned off her bionics and smashed the mirror on purpose. I offered to take Selena back to her dorm, and we stopped right outside.

"Chase? What's going on?" She asked, slightly nervous, but more relaxed then earlier.

"Ok, th-this is REALLY hard for me to ask, but...are you self harming?" I asked as I few tears brimmed the sides of my eyes, not wanting anyone to ever go through this, especially my girlfriend.

"Chase? Why would you even think that?" She asked.

"Cause..." I trailed off, rolling up the sleeve of my mission suit, revealing my scars. "I was one when Sebastian rebelled. If I didn't have Adam supporting and helping me, chances are I wouldn't even be here. I don't want the same to happen to anyone else, ever." I sighed as I pushed my sleeve down.

"Chase, I can assure you I'm not." She smiled warmly, but it felt almost fake.

"If you ever need anything, just talk to me, or Bree, or Mr. Davenport so we can help. Ok?" I asked as I held her hand firmly.

"I will. Goodnight, Chase." She smiled as she kissed my cheek.

"Night baby." I told her as she went back into the dorm, and I went back to the mentor quarters.

-Next day-

"Ok guys, today's lesson is keeping a good defense while being on the offense at the same time. First you want to-"

"Chase?"

"What is it, Bob?!"

"Where's Selena?"

I looked around and immediately noticed the absence of my girlfriend, so I told Jenny to go get her. She sped off and came back a second later with a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, getting more nervous by the second.

Jenny just grabbed my arm and took me to the girls dorm and into the bathroom where I saw what was wrong and just about passed out. Selena was laying on the ground, unconscious, with blood pouring out of her arms and making a pool around her body.

"Get Mr. Davenport!" I yelled as a few tears ran down my cheeks and onto her face, the only thing going through my head was.

'Why would you lie to me?'

Mr. Davenport came in just then with Adam and Bree, with Bree showing pure shock and Adam looked upset. Bree and Mr. Davenport took Selena while I felt Adam kneel down to me.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Ye-yeah, I just..." I trailed off as more tears fell out of my eyes and trickled down my cheeks as Adam opened his arms and whispered.

"Come here."

He pulled me into his arms as I broke down, clinging to him for even slight comfort.

"Shh. It's ok."

"I-I don't want any-anyone to have to go through this. Especially not my girlfriend." I sobbed as I held on tighter, tears now flowing at a fast pace out of my eyes and onto Adam's shirt.

"Shh. Shh. I'm sorry, buddy." He whispered quietly as he hugged me tighter.

"I don't know what to do." I cried, losing all my pride with that sentence, but it was true.

"Let's go see if she is ok." I was told as I was pulled off the floor gently.

I grabbed a few paper towels and dried my eyes before following Adam to the infirmary. As soon as we got there, I was embraced in a hug by Bree.

"I-is she ok?" I asked, my voice trembling again.

"She's alive. She lost a ton of blood, but luckily, she'll be recovered in a few days because of her bionics." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Is...is she awake?"

"Not yet Chase. Sorry."

"Ok. Mr. Davenport, may I speak to you privately?"

"Sure. Come with me."

We both went to his office and he looked at me as I sat down.

"What's wrong? Are you...self harming, again?" He asked with pure concern.

"No. Absolutely not. But...I think Selena is. I wanna help her, but I don't know how." I sighed as I put my head down on his desk, practically forcing myself not to cry.

I felt him lay his hand on my shoulder, making me look up as a few tears brimmed at the edge of my eyes.

"You need to support her, help her and find out what's wrong, Chase. That's all you can do."

I nodded and we both went back to the infirmary, where Selena was now awake. Rushing in immediately, I found her curled up, legs to her chest, and shaking.

"Selena?" I asked as I stepped closer to her, then she backed up and squeaked.

"Go away."

"Selena, are you ok?"

"Go away."

"Why do you want me to leave?"

"I said go away!" She screeched as tears ran down her face and she stood up, trying to run from me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist to temporarily stop her and yelled for Mr. Davenport.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" She yelled as she tugged and pulled at my arms before Mr. Davenport came in and saw what was going on.

"Chase, you may want to leave." He told me as Adam came in, picked up Selena by the waist and put her down on the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked as one of the doctors came in.

"Adam, take him out of here."

I felt Adam's arms wrap around my waist and he took me out of the room. As soon as he let go, I broke down. What was wrong with Selena? That's the only thing I cared about right now.

"Chase?" I heard Adam ask, making me look up at him. "You ok?"

"Selena...what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, Chasey."

-Two hours later-

I opened my eyes and noticed I had fallen asleep, so I immediately stood up and sprinted to the infirmary where I saw Mr. Davenport coming out of Selena's room.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's ok. She's resting now." Mr. Davenport explained.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's been in depression for awhile is what she told me, and when she was freaking out, she was having a flashback of Krane cause of a medication the doctors used on her. I told them to take her off of it, so that shouldn't happen again."

"What is she in depression about?" I asked.

"She didn't tell me, but I didn't exactly push her. I was actually about to come get you so that when she was awake, you could talk to her." He told me before looking into the window and slightly smiling before adding. "And that's right now."

I nodded and went in to see Selena looking right at me with sad eyes.

"Hey baby." I smiled as I kissed her forehead before sitting down.

"Hey." She whispered as she looked down, avoiding my gaze.

Then I heard her mumble something quietly, making my heart break, but luckily, my bionic hearing picked it up.

"Why am I such a idiot?"

"Selena, you are not a idiot."

"Yes I am, Chase! If I wasn't a idiot and went with Krane, I would still have my family! The only good that's come out of this is you! Sometimes...sometimes I wonder...if it's all really worth it." She told me.

I got into her bed and hugged her tightly, not wanting to ever let her go.

"It is worth it. YOU are worth it."

After that, she broke down in my arms.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm right here. And I'm never letting go."

The end.

 **Happy Birthday Angie! Hope you have/had (I don't know what time zone you are on) a great birthday!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
